


Lost in the Cold of the Storm

by pameytilla



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Warriors and The Team have been working together to conquer an alien threat, but when spiderman goes missing after a robbery gone wrong, they have to work together to find out what happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters, or Ultimate Spiderman. Those rights belong to Marvel.  
> I'm counting Squirrel Girl as part of the new warriors because I wanted Squirrel Girl. Oh yeah, and the Warriors know its Peter. They all go to Midtown High, instead of SHEILD academy, and have combat training after school, and they have dorms on the Tri-Carrier.

"The menace Spiderman was seen at the scene of a burglary. The wall-crawling-menace..." Director Fury pressed the pause button on his S.H.E.I.L.D. tech remote. Stopping J.J.J mid-rant. The rant in question was over Spiderman, or Peter Parker's last public appearance. Spiderman had not been seen in just about four days, while Peter Parker had not been in school for the same amount of time. "This was Spiderman's last public appearance that we have record off. And none of you have seen him since that day?" the director questions the teenagers. 

White Tiger, removes her mask, her hair falling out of it's position. "No, sir. It's not like him." She looked down at her feet knowing what they were all thinking, the last time that Spidey went missing, he had been held captive inside of Doc Oc's lab. It had taken the team a fair few hours to find him. With the new warriors this time, it was even more concerning. They had been investigating a potential alien threat, when Director Fury had received a warning from Asgard about Loki wanting to release Frost Giant magic on New York, to create chaos and pandemonium. That sounded like Loki.

It was quiet for a while until Flash, Agent Venom, spoke up; "Spidey's not dead. If he were dead. I'd know, we're best buds after all!". Earning an eye roll from Iron Spider who combated that with "If you were 'Best Buds' with Peter you would know that his com was deactivated manually, not by damage from Batroc the Leaper" Flash flinches when Amadeus uses Spidey's real name. He still feels guilty about what he had done. 

Agent Coulson comes into the room and hands Director Fury a file. "It's gotten progressively colder in New York, unnaturally cold since we received that warning, and it started to snow last night. May is in California at the moment and has been since before Peter went missing, so she doesn't know where he is" Coulson informs the teens. "You lot are going out to investigate the cold," He continues "although some of you will need thermal protection, and ALL of you will need gear, so go down to Dr Connors' lab to pick it up tomorrow." Nova is just about to ask why and what gear they will need when Director Fury looks up from his file and dismisses them for the night. The teens head to the dorm. 

Midtown High was closed for the rest of the week due to the snow. Danny smiles, remembering the last snow day, and the trouble it caused. Nova floats next to him and asks, "Why do we all need gear? It's not like we're ALL gonna freeze, is it. D'ya think it's the Frost Giants?"  
"I think it is so that we can collect samples of the snow and anything else unusual" Danny replies and Ava nods in agreement,   
"mhm, Sam it might be something like gear to track Webhead down with. Or like what Danny said" She adds.

 

4 days before: Peter Parker sat at the desk in his room, reading an advanced biochem textbook for school. It was late, even by his standards, but he had to finish this chapter for school tomorrow. His window was open as it always is. Peter was completely oblivious to what was going on outside, a cold mysterious fog. The fog seeps through the window chilling Peter, and he feels tired and lightheaded. He tries to focus on his textbook but his vision goes blury and then dark.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Days before:   
Peter woke up bound to a table. He recognised where he was almost imediatly. Doc Oc's lab! He was miles underneath the surface of the river.  
Doc Oc smiled, venomously. Norman Osborne had tried and failed to turn this boy into Carnage. He would succseed where Osborne failed and use Carnage to exact his revenge.

Using all of his strength he manualy turns his com off. He can't let Doc Oc find out that he is Spiderman.

Doc Oc injected him with a syringe, and Peter watches in fear as a red and black substance overpowers him and robs him of controll over himself. The cuffs binding him break and the symbiote smiles a horiffic smile and uses Peter's mouth to announce, "I am Carnage", while Peter tries to fight it. But the symbiote had seemingly gotten stonger and harder to fight.

"Go now," Doc Oc hisses.  
"Fufill my part of the deal. Loki wanted Carnage, give it to him." Peter keeps trying to fight but the symbiote is far too strong for him alone. He hopes his team and the New Warriors can find him. Carnage roars and Peter trys to protest, but he can't.  
"Be careful, you live of your host's life energy, if he dies you do too. The boy is the only one who can host you, you were made for him." Peter tries to hide his disgust at that.

Doc Oc recives a message. Looking at one of his many screens he reads that New York is not yet fully tajen over by the Frost Giant magic. "Wait" he tells the symbiote "the world is not yet prepared for you. I need to run a few more tests anyways. So get in there." He directs Peter to a bulletproof chamber. 

3 days later/ present time:  
The symbiote swims up the river. It's not frozen yet but it will be soon. He really really hopes that the team have anti-venom or something.

Carnage shoots black webs. He swings like spiderman would. Peter can see. He recognises those buildings. He keeps tring to fight. 

The team had gotten their gear from the lab- colection tubes and thermal gear, for those who needed it. Agent Coulson debreifs them quickly, "The snow hasn't let up, and there were reports of a figure that resembles Venom. Don't let your guard down and stick together" he warns. 

The teens all look at Flash, who has the Venom Symbiote. Flash looks back and says "What, you think it's me? D'ya think...? What was the name of that other Symbiote, the red one?"  
"You mean Carnage? But it was destroyed." White Tiger answerd. 

The teens step out onto the snow. Squirrel Girl sends out a few of her 'pets' to search for unusual and dangerous substances.

They were only out there for a few minuets before Amadeus finds something on his radar. "I found something, a life fource similar to Flash's but diferent, in some way. " he called out his voice tinny due to the Iron Spider suit.

A figure in red and black lands infront of the teens. They all turn to stare at him. He towers over them in a menacing way.  
"It's Carnage!" Power-man yells.  
"But how, I thought he was destroyed-" Nova calles back from overhead.   
"Ask questions later, Stop it NOW" Flash almost screams at them. 

White Tiger slashes at Venom. Peter is grateful for the Symbiote's distraction. He pushes Carnage back. Nova hits him with a blast. Ouch. Peter felt that it hurt. But Carnage just yells in anger and swipes at Venom who dodges out of the way.

"There is someone in there," Iron Fist calls "we must help him."   
"Howd'ya know it's a him" Venom asks, while dodging a lump of black webbing.   
"Does it matter?" Poweman calls back, "He's probably long gone by now." 

Iron Spider hops around, dodging hits and webbing. "If I can just get close enough-" he mutters. He jumps over a parked car, getting him as close as possible."Guys," Iron Spider says into his com, "It's Spidey. The life signs match."  
White Tiger curses lightly. She knew that it was the Spider the last time. 

"Nova," Powerman calls. "Can you blast him out?"   
"On it." Sam replies. He charges a blast from his helmet aimed at Carnage's head. The Symbiote splits, revealing the head of Peter Parker. Iron Fist punches the symbiote's chest and Peter is sent flying back from the symbiote. Iron spider leaps in an picks up the remains of Carnage, with his gear. 

"Thanks" Peter says to his team. The Carnage symbiote is locked up in the S.H.E.I.L.D. lab for now and Spiderman is back.


End file.
